1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever for a drive-by-wire system installed in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lever for a drive-by-wire system, in which a lever body is rotatably mounted on a console surface of the vehicle, and an acceleration lever and a steering roller are installed in the lever body, such that it is possible to control a change of a gear shift stage, acceleration, and a change of a proceeding direction of the vehicle in a unified manner.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a drive-by-wire system, so-called an X-by-wire system, which is applied to a vehicle, refers to a system in which an electrical connection structure which uses an actuator, an electronic control unit (ECU), and the like, is substituted for a mechanical connection structure that is positioned between a control mechanism (for example, a gear shift lever) in the vehicle and an apparatus (for example, a transmission), which is actually operated.
The drive-by-wire system is widely classified into a throttle-by-wire system, a brake-by-wire system, a shift-by-wire system, a steer-by-wire system, and the like.
The throttle-by-wire system controls flows of air and fuel, which flow into cylinders, in accordance with a position of an accelerator pedal in an electrical manner, the brake-by-wire system brakes the vehicle in accordance with an electrical signal from a brake pedal, the shift-by-wire system performs a gear shift operation of the vehicle in accordance with an electrical signal from the gear shift lever, and the steer-by-wire system changes a direction of the vehicle in accordance with an electrical signal from a steering wheel.
The drive-by-wire system has advantages in that the drive-by-wire system is very excellent in terms of vibration and noise characteristics in comparison with a mechanical system, is hardly affected by a spatial restriction unlike the mechanical system, and may provide improved driving performance because a steering device, a brake device, a suspension device, and the like are operated together.
However, the drive-by-wire system of the vehicle in the related art has problems of the vehicle in the related art as they are, because the mechanical connection structure is just substituted by the electronic connection structure, but there is no manipulation mechanism capable of maximizing the advantages of the drive-by-wire system.
That is, there are problems in that a driver is injured by the steering wheel at the time of a vehicle collision accident, there is a risk of an accident due to erroneous manipulation when the driver manipulates the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal with the right foot, and there is a problem in that the driver repeatedly manipulates the pedals when the vehicle travels on a highway or over a long distance which causes an ankle injury.
There is a problem in that because the gear shift lever protrudes from the console surface even at normal times, an accommodation space, buttons for performing functions necessary to drive the vehicle, and the like cannot be freely disposed at the periphery of the gear shift lever.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.